The mute warrior, the heart of Kagura
by evuljenius
Summary: A demon warrior stronger than the Band of Seven, and quieter than Kanna. He is Naraku's latest servant, and what can he teach Kagura about love? My first fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, yes this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it, and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, review.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and co. (which I don't) I wouldn't need my clone army. YEAH THATS RIGHT BUSH! IVE BEEN CLONING!

The Mute Warrior, the Heart of Kagura

Chapter 1

_In a cave somewhere…_

"Arise" Naraku said, and immediately sidestepped the hand that raced to his throat.

"Very good, Leithon. The stories were not wrong." A figure sat up and pushed himself off the stone slab, his hair black and wavy, his eyes a dark brown, and his mouth sown shut. As Naraku watched, Leithon ran a quizzical finger across the stitches, his eyes never leaving Naraku.

"As long as you have those stitches, you are my servant. Do as I command, and your life will not be one of misery." And Naraku began to use his power to put Leithon in pain. Leithon gave no outward sign of pain other than his eyes narrowing. "Or un-life" Naraku continued," since you died several centuries ago. Yes, you did die, and yes, you are alive now. I used an ancient spell, since my previous technique of necromancy was unsuccessful. "

Leithon simply replied with a deliberate nod. His eyes darted around the cave, looking for the few things he had owned in life.

"I thought you might like your swords and armor, so I took the liberty of finding them." And with that Naraku handed Leithon a small bundle with two swords sticking out of it. Leithon pulled the cloth haori and pants on in his own deliberate way, without hurry but with out hesitation. The cloth had regenerative properties and slight protection, but the real armor was the dragon skin leather armor he wore over that. The leather was impervious to any sword or weapon not having abilities of its own.

Leithon remembered the dragon he killed and how it nearly killed him. Never one to waste anything, Leithon had taken the dragons skin and two of it's fangs, both of which rested in their sheathes, with were jammed into his belt in the traditional position. Both of the fangs were forged by the master sword maker, Totosai, as well as tempered in the dragon's blood. Finished, Leithon faced his master.

"Come" Naraku turned towards the entrance of the cave and pulled on his baboon cloak. Confident that his new servant was behind him, Naraku sped off with all the speed his hanyou form had. Leithon looked at his master as he was speeding away, felt the power befitting a demon swordsman returning to him, and ran after Naraku.

Notes:

Leithon is pronounced Lay-thon. He was a demon swordsman mercenary hundreds of years ago, in a time of war before the balance of power fell into the four territories it is in today. I'll tell you how he died later.

Leithon's swords are Kanzaar (Con-zar) and Taltharon (tall-thar-on). I'll tell you what they do in later. They were forged from a dragon's fangs and tempered in that same dragon's blood.

Leithon's armor consists of a chest piece, leggings, wristbands, and his sword belt. It is dragon skin leather. It is dark brown. And if you didn't get it, any non-magical sword can't cut it. Random samuari #231's katana would be useless, but the tesusaiga could get trough it.

Leithon's cloth pieces are the woven fur of a demon cat. The haori is black, and the pants are a deep navy blue.

Questions, comments, and flames are welcome. In fact the flames shall be used on the marshmallows generous people have given me. And continue reading this story and my others, for soon there will be comedy peices!

**JENIUS KNOWS NO BOUNDS! (How's that for a saying? Too much?)**


	2. Tasks and Talks

Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Inuyasha & co.? My clone army is ver. 1.7! Either way, I don't own Inuyasha & co.

* * *

The mute warrior, the heart of Kagura

Chap. 2

Leithon sat in a windowsill in Naraku's castle. _"It's really not that bad of an existence, except for the fact that I'm a slave, I can't talk, and the fact that I'm not really alive." _He thought. _"For wanting my services, he has not yet given me a task suiting them."_

**FLASHBACK:**

Leithon and Kagura flew over the countryside on her feather.

"There's not much chance that this will be a major demon, a lot of minor demons have found the shards. It's not that major an assignment. He probably just wants to test your skills. I used to do a lot of jobs like this." Kagura said. Leithon replied with a nod.

They came to the area Naraku's spies had said the demon was located in. Within a few minutes, they had found it. It was a simple bear demon, thoughmuch enlarged by the shard. Noticing their presence, it turned and roared. Leithon replied by drawing Kanzaar. Kanzaar was a two sided, diamond tipped blade. Both its edges were serrated, intensifying its ability to cause pain at the cost that enemie's blades could get caught in the serration, but Leithon had gotten over that a long time ago.

The blade flashed orange as he leveled the tip at the bear demon, and ajet of flameshot out of Kanzaar and engulfed the bear. After a few minutes, the flames died and Leithon began to sift through the ashes. Not long after, he walked back to Kagura holding the shard between two of his fingers.

**ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THAT:**

Once again, the two demons rode in the feather.

"A pack of wolf demons. The key word there is pack. They tend to surround you and attack you from behind. All in all, except for their leader, who probably has the shards, minor demons. I eliminated a pack once, but the leader and the shards managed to get away." Kagura said as they flew just above the trees looking for a pack of minor wolves. Leithon replied with his characteristic nod.

"These shard hunting jobs are only temporary, you know. Eventually Naraku is going to ask you to- HEY!" Kagura continued until Leithon suddenly leapt from the feather into the forest.

He landed just in front of the pack they had been searching for. Their leader barked a few commands, and the rest of the wolves slowly formed a circle around him. A wolf to his left got anxious and threw itself at him. He grabbed it by the scruff of its neck, grabbed its tail, and broke it's ribs on his knee like a stick. That got the whole pack bloodthirsty. He broke the next wolf's jaws and forepaws, and smashed the skull of another that tried to grab his swords.

"_Smart little doggies"_ Leithon thought, _"Unfortunately, not smart enough"_ he finished as he pulled Taltharon out of its sheath. Taltharon was shaped like a traditional katana, but longer and wider. The blade flashed a metallic blue, and the ghostly image of a dragon curled itself around Leithon. The dragon was not full size, but about 12 feet long. For it to be full size would require using Kanzaar as well, for the two swords represented to parts of the dragon's soul.

The dragon began to waste wolves with its tail, jaws, and claws while Leithon slashed at them with Taltharon. The blade flashed blue again, and streaks of blue lightning erupted from the blade, killing the remaining wolves instantly.

"At least give some warning next time" Kagura said as she drew the feather near the ground and got a look at the carcasses, "Oh. Its over I take it?"

Leithon replied with a nod and started back towards the feather with the shard in hand, sheathing Taltharon on his way. The dragon spirit vanished into the smoke it seemed to be made of.

**THE PRESENT. WELL, NOT REALLY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN:**

Leithon sat on the roof of one of the towers of Naraku's castle. Kagura sat next to him. They both stared at the sunset as the sun dipped down into the mountains. They have had many sessions like this in the months Leithon had been among Naraku's servants.

"I bet a lot of my enemies would be surprised that I spend my evenings like this, watching the sun set and the stars rise. I'm really not evil demoness that I put forward whenever I go into combat. But I am the wind sorceress, and I have a reputation to uphold. I can't wait for the day when Naraku dies and I get my freedom and my heart back." Leithon nodded, as he usually did. He spent much of his time watching the sunset listening to Kagura's thoughts. He found it rather interesting, not annoying many would think.

The sun dipped below the mountains and the mountains were outlined in a beautiful display of red and orange that melted into purple, then into the blue-black of night. Kagura stood up.

"Well, thanks again for listening. I'm going in," Kagura said as she stood up. Leithon nodded his reply. He stayed out there for a few minutes more, watching the stars dot the sky. Then he too stood up and leapt down onto the balcony of his room and bade the world goodnight.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Leithon walked into Naraku's room. It was large and spacious, with a large detailed map of inhabited Japan filling most of a wall. There was ample room for Naraku in any of his forms.

"Leithon. I have an assignment for you." Naraku said. "Where is Kagura?" Leithon shrugged. A few seconds later the wind scorceress walked in the room.

"It would do you good to be swift when I call you" Naraku scolded Kagura.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kagura replied.

Naraku continued as if he didn't hear her, "Kagura, I want you to take Leithon to Inuyasha and his friends. Be sure to give them a warm introduction."

"Yes sir" Kagura said as she and Leithon turned and walked out the sliding door.

* * *

I know, gasp, Kagura having a personality? Well duh, why wouldn't she have one? It's my story. Me. Mine. My own. My precious! 

**JENIUS KNOWS NO BOUNDS!**


	3. Breifing

YO YO readers! Jenius in the house! Howz it hangin' this shit is bangin' and I'm can't rap worth a damn. Whatever. Read. My Jedi mind powers compel you to.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co. Neither do I need to, since my clone army is reaching maturity!

* * *

The Mute Warrior, the Heart of Kagura

Chap 3

* * *

"There are a few things you need to know about Inuyasha and his friends if you're going to be fighting them." Kagura started as she and Leithon flew in her feather; "Inuyasha is a half-demon. Watch out for his sword. He can make it do a technique called the wind scar that can come close to killing you if you're not careful. The real danger is his backlash wave. It will use your own aura against you. His friend Kagome is a priestess. You don't really have to worry about her unless she tries to hit you with a purifying arrow. There's a monk called Mirokou. His sutras are dangerous, but the real danger is a curse Naraku put on his family. It's called the wind tunnel; it's basically a vortex that sucks whatever is near it into it. The last person you need worry about is Sango. She's a demon slayer; her weapon is a large boomerang called the Hirakotsu (sp?). And a last note: don't kill them if you can help it. They're our best chance of seeing Naraku dead and ourselves free."

Leithon gave his characteristic nod of understanding.

Kagura gave a small laugh and said, "It's funny, the one person who actually listens when I'm talking is the person who can't answer back."

Leithon nodded, but inside he was tormented by Kagura's newest words.

"_I wish I didn't have the stitches so I could tell her what I feel. Who would have thought that it would take death for me to find the person who means something to me"_ he thought as he looked at the forest below them.

Kagura was also thinking as she guided the feather over the countryside.

"_What is it that attracts me to him? Why do I keep telling him my thoughts like he's someone who cares about them? Am… am I falling in love? Is this what love feels like?" _Kagura silently mused on this as the feather came ever nearer its destination.

I know, I know. short chappie. So sue me. I've got to start planing the action pieces soon. And allow me to warn you: I've got serious action planned. I mean combat action you pervert. Until my next update! Oh and as of now I introduce the comedy block. Enjoy.

Whose line? scenes from a hat:

Phil: Things on Naraku's to do list.

Inuyasha: Get a life.

Bankotsu: Pay me.

Sesshomaru: work on the baboon abuse case

buzzer

Phil: Weird things to be turned on by.

Mirokou: imitates hitting buzzer

long buzzer

Phil: Hobbies of the idiot.

Koga: imitating Mirokou grope grope

Inuyasha: imitating Shippo Kagome look at this drawing I made.

Shippo walks to desk and hits buzzer

**JENIUS KNOWS NO BOUNDS! **


	4. The first fight

'Sup readers? Howz it been with the shape your in and Man breaking in and I still can't rap worth shit, can I?

* * *

The Mute warrior, the Heart of Kagura

Chap. 4

* * *

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not; as Master Yoda would say.

Inuyasha and co. were enjoying a relativelypeaceful meal near a cliff face. I say relatively because they are damn near always arguing, groping, and punching. Thankfully, it was after the meal that the wind scorcress and her companion found the shard hunters.

Mirokou saw them first. He bolted up and grabbed his staff with his cursed hand and some sutra with his left.

"Kagura" he declared, his voice dripping malice. Ten seconds after that the entire team was ready. Kagome fired off a shot from her bow. Whichwas lucky since more than half thetime her bow is decoration.As you can guess it was blown back by the wind.

"As much as I hate saying it, you can save your energy. I'm not the one you'll be fighting." Kagura said with a sneer.

"You brought Kohaku?" Asked a now wary Sango, since she had absolutely no intention of fighting her brother.

"Great idea, but no. You have a new playmate" replied the demoness.

"You brought another incarnation to be killed, Kagura?" asked the loudmouthed hanyou Inuyasha, who was holding the full size Tetsusaiga in a combat ready position.

"Allow me to introduce you to Leithon" Kagura said as the rear of the feather swung into view, revealing… nothing. No one was there.

Inuyasha was just taking in the breath to laugh when SLAM! Leithon landed on the blunt edge of the Tesusaiga. The great fang was torn from Inuyasha's hands and forced into the ground. Two swift kicks to Inuyasha's center of gravity sent him backing off towards his friends.

"As I was saying, Leithon. I'll be back later to pick up the pieces." Said Kagura as the feather turned away.

Sango recovered first from seeing Inuyasha get his ass handed to him first. "HIRAKOTSU!" she yelled as she sent the giant bone boomerang spinning towards their newest foe. Leithon caught it about three inches from his face. He gave a slightly reprimanding look and sent the boomerang back to it's owner with as much skill as its owner. It caught Sango and pinned her to the cliff face behind her.

"SACRED SUTRAS" Mirokou yelled as he charged at Leithon. Leithon artfully dodged them all so artfully it was almost a mockery. When Mirokou reached Leithon he started using his staff as a bo staff. That seemed to surprise the undead demon, if only slightly. Mirokou got a good stab and a swing in before Leithon began executing his graceful dodges.

Leithon managed to grab the staff and twist it out of Mirokou's hands. Kiara came up behind Leithon and tried to sink her fangs into his neck. Leithon grabbed both her jaws and managed to flip her over his shoulder, which didn't really work since Kiara can fly. The brief rest for Mirokou allowed him to get the rosary off his right hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" The black vortex began trying to absorb Leithon, who immediately tried to leap out of the way. Leithon prided himself on his quick thinking in life. He was good at seeing patterns and formulating plans quickly. Mirokou got a taste of this since Leithon landed directly in front of where Sango was pinned. He knocked the boomerang out of the way and grabbed Sango's neck and one, held her arms behind her back with the other, and held her away from his body in general.

"Just do it" Sango choked out while Mirokou and Leithon waged a battle of nerves.

"_He'll never do it" _Leithon thought,_ "These goody-goods are all the same. And they have all the same limitations"._

"What are you waiting for? Just do it" Sango said. Mirokou grudgingly lowered his hand and wrapped the rosary around it. That was all Leithon needed. He pushed Sango away and grabbed both Mirokou's arms, twisting them in such a way as to render both without feeling or movement. Mirokou collapsed on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD" Sango yelled as she swung the Hirakotsu once again. Once again Leithon caught it.

"_Stupid little girl should have learned her lesson," _He thought as once again he swung the bone back to its owner. Sango managed to dive out of the way just in time.

"WIND SCAR" Screamed Inuyasha, who had pulled the Tesusaiga out of the ground. Leithon leapt out of the way, drawing Kanzaar on his way down. He landed next to the hanyou. Inuyasha swung the Tesusaiga in a chopping blow that could have decapitated Leithon had he not blocked it with Kanzaar.

Leithon took the incentive and separated the swords. He crouched and drove Kanzaar through the open space on Inuyasha's torso like a rapier. Inuyasha stepped back, but the sword still drew blood.

"_Damn that was close,"_ Inuyasha thought as he stepped back, rubbing the wound. It wasn't especially deep but it wasn't healing like it should. Inuyasha & co. had just been introduced to another of Kanzaar's abilities: wounds on any species heal at the pace of a human. _"Who cares? I've had worse" _the hanyou decided.

Leithon halted for a few seconds, letting the implications of the wound sink in. Then he resumed his assault. Fang met fang as Leithon and Inuyasha battled. It appeared to be a decided battle, with Leithon never giving up the offense and never locking blades in any drawn out slashes that serve no purpose.

They continued, Leithon scoring many cuts and stabs on Inuyasha's arms and chest, never being real deep. Finally, Inuyasha lost all his patience and tried to land an overhead slash. Leithon sheathed Kanzaar, grabbed Inuyasha's right wrist in one hand, the collar of his haori and rosary in the other, and slammed his forehead into Inuyasha's with brutal force. Or would have, had Kagome not screamed, "SIT" at the last minute. Leithon released his grips when he felt the magical weight dragging him down. He stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at Kagome. He crossed the distance between them in one leap.

Kiara leapt in, grabbed Kagome in a gentle bite while Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga, raised it over his head. Leithon brought his fist down on Kiara's leg, nearly shattering it. Tetsusaiga came down on the ground and Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR" Leithon knew full damn well what was going to happen.

_"Ah hell. I have no intention of killing them. No one will blame me."_ The demon swordsman thought as he watched the yellow blast of energy slam into the cliff. 

The rocks slammed into the earth around Leithon. Soon he was hidden from view.

The weary shard sharks waited for a minute. Confident that Leithon was buried beneath the rock, they began to see to their wounds.

"Kagome, you all right?" questioned the hanyou as he helped Kagome up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.

"Umm… little help here please." Mirokou groaned as he lay on the ground. Kagome grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up while Inuyasha helped Sango pull the Hirakotsu from the cliff side.

"Mirokou, do you have a problem?" Kagome asked when she noticed that both his arms hung limp at his sides.

"Well… umm… I don't think I can move my arms." The now embarrassed monk replied.

Sango held her hand together and near her breast as she exclaimed," Thank you, kami. Thank you."

"Inuyasha, you're hurt" Kagome said as she noticed the multiple cuts on him.

"Huh? It's nothing." The half(half demon) replied.

"But they're not closing" Kagome said as she began to examine them.

"If they're not closing, they're probably poisoned. We should get a healer to look at them." Mirokou commented.

"Yeah, but Kaede's village is too far away." Sango said.

Inuyasha mumbled something about a healer.

"What was that?" Kagome said.

"I know where a healer is. But we are not going and that's final."

"Where?"

"One of Sesshomaru's forts"

"Let's go" Kagome said as she got her big yellow backpack.

"I just said we're not going, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just said, "Inuyasha" in that one-word-away-from-sitting-you-so-you-better-do-what-I-say tone.

"Feh. All right"

**COMEDY BLOCK TIME, BITCHES:

* * *

**

Whose line? Weird Newscasters:

Disclaimer: I do not own Whose Line Is it Anyway?

Phil: All right, moving on to a game called weird newscasters. Sango, you will be the anchor of a news program and Mirokou is your co-anchor.Mirokou you are acting like yourself.Sesshomaru you are doing sports and you think all the teams suck and you could play better.

Sesshomaru: I could.

Phil: Inuyasha you're doing the weather, and you think that everyone is trying Keep Koga away from Kagome. So whenever you hear the music, you can start.

Sango: Hi, and welcome to the 6:00 news. Unfortunately, everything happened at 3:00. However, my co-anchor has a story. Mirokou.

Mirokou: Thank you Sango. And has anyone ever told you how radiant you look under the studio lights. They really bring out you eyes. Eyes that captivate my heart and soul like a Wind Tunnel. Mirokou stares at Sango with a slightly horny look

Sango: This just in: co-anchor fired. Now lets go to Sesshomaru with sports.

Sesshomaru: All these teams suck. I could play better them in my sleep. The Cardinals, they suck ass. And don't get me started on the Astros! I'm not doing any damn reports on suck! Back to you.

Sango: Umm… thank you. Wait… the sports anchor has just been fired. Now lets go to Inuyasha with the weather.

Inuyasha: Yeah, we got some sun here, some rain here, but none of that is important. What's important is that she's MY woman, fleabag. So get your grubby paws off her. You want to fight? Any day of the week, fleabag. Just name the place! Back to you Sango.

Sango: This just in: we're keeping the weatherman. And that's the 6:00 news. Join us in half an hour for the 6:30 news. Good night and good luck.


	5. Enter a Western Fort

**Readers! Yay, I'm not a complete loser! Someone is reading my story! ****Uh-huh, break it down now! Begins dancing**

* * *

The Mute Warrior, the Heart of Kagura

Chap 5

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no ownee.

Leithon lay under the boulders, and unbidden memories began to surface.

**FLASHBACK, FOOLS**

Leithon landed in a tree branch, silently. He got a view that overlooked the river and the destination. His targets were in the small palace across the river. The ruling family of the village. But that didn't interest him now. The most beautiful half (half demon) he had ever seen was bathing in the river. He moved closer to the trunk of the tree, his eyes never leaving her body. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long black her flowed down her body like an ebony river, hugging her curves. Which were in no short supply.

He watched her bathe. He didn't miss the priestess guards on the riverbank. Wait priestesses? It was a time when demons and humans lived together. It was about four decades before the Ravage, the great war between humans and demons. But that's another story, for another time. A servant came down the riverbank, to get her mistress, he guessed. It didn't matter. He'd seen enough, and not in the sense you are probably thinking.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Leithon shook the memories away. _"Concentrate on the here and now" _the thought. Well the now was that he was trapped under several boulders, Kagura had not returned, and there was a wound on his back where a several pebbles had embedded themselves. Since they were still in his back, the wound wasn't closing. When healing is held off in demons, say because they have shrapnel still in the wound, their bodies just give up and heal the wound at human pace, even after the shrapnel has been removed. Leithon remembered. He had nothing else to do.

**BACK… TO THE PAST!**

Leithon had all he needed to complete the hit. He knew where the chief's family would be about now. Sleeping, mostly. Whoever was head of security was smart. The forest was trimmed so that anyone trying to leap would be very visible, and also have a hard time of it. Leithon slipped on his specially made gloves. They had several claws from multiple demons embedded in them, making them ideal for climbing. They would probably sell good later.

Leithon quickly adjusted to the way you had to slap you hands on the wall to get a grip. In a few short seconds he pulled himself over the wall. He made a quick survey, and saw the balcony that he was using as an insertion point. A quick leap and he was on it. He silently pulled the siding door aside.

He pulled his jiah from its sheath. Leithon entered the sleeping rooms. Three quick stabs in the neck, and one by one, the family died. Then one of those flukes of fate happened. The half he had admired entered her father's room. She had probably heard something. Leithon was shiloueted behind the moon, his features hidden. It was more than obvious that he was the murderer.

"Monster" she said.

"That's in the eye of the beholder, now isn't it?" He replied.

Leithon contemplated killing her, but she was the illegitimate daughter of the chief's wife, and would never be accepted in his stead. He moved ran back to the insertion point and quickly left the area while she screamed and raised the general alarm. He never knew what happened to her. He didn't try to find out. He never went to that village again. Something had clicked inside him that night, seperation of him and his actions that gave him a unwavering dependability that many employers found useful.

**THE PRESENT. THEIR PRESENT NOT OURS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT. OR DID YOU?**

Leithon remembered good jobs, bad jobs, failed jobs, and most fondly jobs with the two demons he worked with in the later years. He wondered where they were now. He remembered till he heard the sound of voices. Kagura's and Kohaku's.

"_Come on, you have a reason to now"_ he thought to himself. He pushed himself up. Even for a demon, those rocks were heavy. He finally stood up, and squinted in the sudden light.

"Leithon, are you all right?" Kagura asked. Leithon nodded, and began moving towards a nearby stream. Kagura followed him. What? Undead guys who can't talk shouldn't be going off by themselves.

When he reached the stream he unceremoniously pulled his shirt off. Kagura's heart skipped a beat when she saw his chest. It was thickly and visibly muscled. But over that was a plethora of scars. Bite scars, burn marks, cuts, whip marks, stabs, and many others lined his chest and arms. She also noticed that the tip of his left ear was missing, cut or bitten off in a battle past. Kagura saw several stones stuck in his back and the dried blood around them. Leithon began removing them, but it was a hassle, as is doing anything on your back. Seriously, it's a bitch trying to scratch your back. Imagine having to pull stuff out of it.

"Here, let me" Kagura said, and removed the stones. The wounds closed quickly after that. She stopped and admired the muscles of his back. She had begun to lightly run her fingers over it before Kohaku announced his presence with, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" a slightly embarrassed Kagura said. Leithon gave Kohaku a glance as he pulled his shirt on, a mix of embarrassment and humor.

"Well, what's the plan?" Kohaku asked.

"Find Inuyasha and his friends. Fight them, steal a shard or two if we're lucky. Same as usual."

"Yeah, same as usual. But, I don't really want to fight them, most especially _her_." Her referring to Sango. Anyone who is reanimated stands a 20 chance of memory fragmentation. The band of seven and Leithon had been lucky, but Kohaku hadn't. And not only that, Naraku had implanted himself in Kohaku's mind. Basically, that means that whatever Naraku tells Kohaku to do, he has to. If he doesn't, the implants take control of his body and cause him a lot of pain. It's just better to comply. But, luckily, Naraku couldn't read Kohaku's mind. The same had been done to Kanna, but on a much more powerful scale. There was really a girl not so much different from Rin in there, but that personality never made it to the surface.

"Since when has it ever been a matter of what we wanted to do?" Kagura asked as she pulled the feather out.

V(look at my border, foolsV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and co. came to the entrance of the fort. Grudgingly Inuyasha rode Kirara. When I say grudgingly, I mean Kagome told him to. They walked through the gates, giving the guards a nod and a smile. Wait, you're asking me, they walked through the gates after they broke them down, right? Hell no. It is daytime, the western lands are not at war, and three humans, a demon, and a half hardly represent much of a threat. And either way, the forts serve as a form a market for surrounding towns.

They found the healer in a small building on the eastern wall. Well it wasn't so much on the wall or bordering the wall as much as in the wall. Them were some thick walls. The healers "work area" was in the second story. Light shone through a paper window.

"Hmm. I can find no reason why the wounds aren't healing. All I can do is heal them for you." the healer said, "Most odd. How did you get wounded in this manner?"

"We were in a fight with a demon called Leithon" Kagome said before Inuyasha finished saying," None of your business"

"Leithon?" The healer asked, "Black hair, brown eyes, two swords?" Kagome nodded.

"I pity you. Leithon was a mercenary many years ago. The best in the business some said. He and his partners brought down the Stormfire Dragon Urakabine. I know why the wounds didn't close. He used a straight, diamond tipped sword with serrations on each side, yes? When he and his partners fought the Stormfire dragon, they had to bring the heart back as proof. So they did. But the heart kept beating and producing blood. Since Leithon lost his sword in battle so he took two of the dragon's fangs and had them tempered in it's blood. As I recall one of the blades caused wounds that don't heal like they should. The halves of the dragon's soul are trapped in those blades, intensifying their power. If you are his targets, I advise you to leave this fort and make peace with the Kami."

"Feh. I killed worse." Inuyasha boasted.

"No you haven't. Leithon was about as tough to kill as yourself. He did he jobs with the utmost lethality. What's odd, though, is his since of morals. He never killed hostages, and if anyone was going to die indirectly of his actions, more often than not he saved them."

V (I should hire me a border patrol, fools) V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what's the plan?" Kohaku asked.

The odd looking team ­­­walked nonchalantly thought the marketplace. But the demons were ever alert, searching the place through sight and scent for their quarry. Leithon and Kagura tagged Sango and Mirokou on the far side of the market, while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the healer's home Leithon quickly pointed to Kagura and Kohaku, then pointed at Mirokou and Sango. Then he tapped his own chest and pointed toward the healer's hut. Kagura and Kohaku nodded and moved out.

V (I'm don't have a sarcastic remark to put here) V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, Sango, try this on." Mirokou had a small necklace he had just purchased from a vendor.

"No" Sango answered.

"Come on. I insist." The monk finished. Sango obligingly turned around so he could put it on her. Mirokou had been doing less groping and more subtle flirting. And to Sango's surprise, it was working. Sango still had her back turned when a woman wrapped her arm around Mirokou's shoulders in a way that old friends might and a familiar fan opened beside his face.

"How sweet." A too-familiar voice said. Sango turned and felt the tip of a scythe poking her back.

"I'm sorry." Kohaku said.

"We are going to calmly walk outside the fort. No sudden movements, no running, and keep your hands at your side" Kagura said. They began to walk to the gates.

In the healer's hut, Inuyasha suddenly saw a serrated blade swing around his back and stop just before it struck the vitals in his neck. Kagome, who had been looking out the window turned and let out a small scream. The healer turned and tensed. However, a double bladed broadsword that was slightly wider at its tip than its base pressed against the back of Leithon's neck.

"Release my brother." Sesshomaru said. It turned out that under the layer of ice, the layer of pride, and the layer of outright prick; Sesshomaru did have sibling love for his brother. Those of you who have brothers or sisters know what I'm talking about. You'll cry at their funeral but you don't want to go on vacation with them. You love 'em but you don't like 'em. You know what I mean. Leithon moved both of his hands out perpendicular to his body (like he was on a cross).

"_Well, Lord of the Western Lands, lets see what you got" _Leithon thought. He turned Kanzaar so that Tokijin was caught on it. He swung his arm around while he turned, forcing Tokijin away from Sesshomaru's body and leaving his chest completely open. Leithon crouched and tackled Sesshomaru, forcing both of them out the window.

Both of them fell the ten feet from window to ground. Sesshomaru broke Leithon's fall. Leithon rolled upon landing and stood up. Sesshomaru pulled himself on his feet. Then, deliberately so no one could guess he was doing anything else, he folded his left hand behind his back in a mocker of Sesshomaru's "handicap".

* * *

**Its comedy block time, beeotches!**

Whose Line? Props:

Disclaimer: I am not ABC and do not own Whose Line is it Anyway?

Phil: Okay, moving on to a game called Props. Props. Inuyasha, Mirokou, here are your props Phil hands Inuyasha and Mirokou to dummy Tetsusaiga props Koga, Sesshomaru, here are your props Phil hands Koga and Sesshomaru two dummy Hirakotsu props And you guys can begin.

Mirokou Inuyasha holds the handles of the swords to the sides of his face, blade pointing down: And now we observe the saber toothed dog in his natural habitat.

(SWITCHthis is my whose line border between spoken parts)

SesshomaruKoga holds the tips of both boomerangs behind his head: MAD COW! MAD COW!

(SWITCH)

InuyashaMirokou holds one of the swords near his dick: Were you looking at my porn?

MirokouInuyasha does the same thing: Were you looking at my porn?

(SWITCH)

Sesshomarusets both props flat on the ground and stands on them: Look what happened while my skis were being shipped!

(SWITCH)

Mirokou: I think there are a little too big for replacement blades on my ice skates.

(SWITCH)

Kogaholds one flat against his arm: Want to sign my cast?

(SWITCH)

Inuyashastarts doing curls with one prop in each hand: one, two, skip a few, ninety-nine, one hundred. My workouts done!


End file.
